At Last -TaiViet-
by SolarEspeon
Summary: Mei and Lien are best friends, but when Mei wants to become more, how does Lien react? TaiwanxVietnam Oneshot


Mei danced down the stairs as the doorbell rang, a bright smile gracing her features while she went to meet her guest.  
>"Coming!" she called, running to the front door and wrenching it open to reveal Lien standing outside, her arm still outstretched from knocking. "Hey! You're right on time." Mei sang, embracing the taller girl in a tight hug. Lien flushed slightly and nodded<br>"I'm not one to keep people waiting." She said softly. Mei grinned again and let go of Lien, closing the door behind her.  
>"Let's go then~" she grabbed Lien's hand and started tugging her along, skipping down the path that led to a small park close to the house. It was the girls' favourite place to hang out when Mei wasn't dragging Lien out shopping, or to a convention of some kind. Trees lined the edges of the park and bright flowers were littered across the well kept grass. They walked until they got to their favourite spot, a shaded area beneath a particularly large tree on the outskirts of the field. "It's such a nice day today! This is perfect~" Mei enthused, flopping down onto the floor and patting the space beside her. Lien sat down rather more gracefully, leaning against rough bark.<br>"Perfect for what?" She asked cautiously, knowing that whenever Mei was planning something, it was never good. Especially if Leon was involved.  
>"Don't worry, you'll find out in good time!" she replied excitedly, shifting about in her seat. Lien sighed and shook her head<br>"You know, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence... Last time you told me not to worry, you almost blew up my house with fireworks."  
>"That was one time!" Mei rolled her eyes and smirked "It's got nothing to do with explosions, does that put your mind at ease?"<br>"I guess..."

* * *

><p>The girls stayed there for a few hours, chatting and playing games. Mei had gotten out her sketchbook and shown Lien her new clothes designs, insisting that she try them on once they were done. The day slowly wore on like that, the sun beginning to sink in the cerulean sky and the tinge the fluffy clouds pink.<br>"It's later than I thought." Lien said, looking at the sunset then at her watch. Mei nodded and turned to face the other girl.  
>"Hey... Lien?" she said, biting her lip and blushing slightly. Lien looked at her, surprised at the sudden change in the tone of her friend's voice.<br>"Yes?"  
>"So... You know how we're such good friends and all..?" she asked, not quite meeting Lien's beautiful gold eyes. Eyebrows furrowing, Lien nodded<br>"Yes, why?"  
>"Well..." Mei reached into her bag and pulled out a bouquet of lotus flowers, Lien's favourites, and pushed them into the taller girl's arms "I was wondering if you'd... You know... Want to be more than that?" she asked quickly, turning crimson. Lien blushed bright red, and stared at her friend, speechless.<br>"Wha- What?!" she stuttered, still not comprehending what had just happened. "Why?!" she said in shock, her eye wide and her lips parted in surprise. Mei's face fell slightly at the reaction and she got up  
>"I-If you don't want to then that's fine..." she whispered, turning to leave before a hand clasped her shoulder and spun her around. Lien pulled Mei close to her, still blushing furiously and whispered into her ear<br>"I never said no..."  
>"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Mei asked, eyes shining and her lips curled up into a huge smile as she looked up at Lien hopefully. A blush still staining her cheeks, the other girl nodded. Mei beamed and stood up on her tip toes until she was the same height as Lien. Leaning forward she gently pressed her lips against Lien's, her heart fluttering and her eyes closing. Lien's eyes widened in response, but after a second she kissed back, her arms tightening around Mei. After a while they pulled apart, gasping for breath and grins pasted across both of their faces.<br>"I love you~" Mei sang, nestling into Lien's arms  
>"I love you too..." she replied softly, kissing the smaller girl on the head and running a hand through the smaller girl's hair. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's company until the sun finally set.<p> 


End file.
